Define This
by The Silverclaimer
Summary: Tezuka agreed to study with Fuji...and the tennis captain couldn't do anything but wish that he never did.


**Define This**

**(by: Nirvash Serpentine)**

"_Sugoi Ne, Tezuka...I'm now starting to wonder if there's still a thing you can't define...Ee...Let me see..."_

Fuji rested his chin on his hand while thinking of other relevant things he could ask to their stoic captain. They were currently having a study session in the latter's house, and Fuji thought that it would be much interesting to have the other guy discuss certain topics than to bother himself in reading their textbook. _(-he actually find this boring..)_

"_Everything you asked are of common knowledge Fuji...There's nothing really great about those."_ Tezuka replied in a manner that his any signs of recognition to the tensai's compliment.

He got up and sorted the series of History books he neatly arranged inside a glass shelf. He chose the one which contained Medieval warlords and started to scan the pages.

"_Ne, Tezuka..."_ Fuji mused.

"_What is it this time, Fuji?"_ Tezuka inquired without even bothering to look at the other boy.

He heard the soft squeak of the chair as the tensai stood up from where he was seated, and marched towards him. Tezuka raised his head and looked at the smiling Fuji , who was now standing at his side.

"_I just thought of something which you might not be able to define."_ Fuji declared casually.

Tezuka slightly frowned.

"_Oh...Let's hear it then.."_

Fuji gave his captain an innocent smile before he gently grabbed his collar, and pulled him into a kiss.

Tezuka's eyes widened in utter shock, and had even dropped the book he was holding, when he felt Fuji's soft and warm lips on his own.

"_What do you think about it, Tezuka?"_ Fuji asked as soon as they parted.

Tezuka remained still,a nd held his blank gaze on Fuji- probably an after effect of the kiss which refused to register on his mind- A slight blush on his cheeks was quite visible to Fuji's keen eyesight, much to the tensai's fascination.

"_Kawaii, Tezuka-buchou.."_ he commented with a soft giggle.

Tezuka who finally gained his composure, but still a bit dazed with what had happened, adjusted his glasses as he staggered to say something comprehensible.

"_That was...merely a product of your impulsive and weird way of ...understanding the flow of things, Fuji.."_ he stammered.

He picked up the book he dropped on the floor and walked towards his bed, where he slammed himself down. Aside from being a tennis genius, Tezuka sometimes thought of Fuji as an _'intelligent idiot'_- carrying out his demonic schemes and irrational tricks, which is beyond the captain's comprehension.- Tezuka even wondered how the tensai managed to convince him to do a study session.

"_As if he needed any of my help."_ he sarcastically thought.

And as if to answer his questions in mind, he felt another weight beside him. He opened his eyes and saw Fuji sitting on the edge of the bed_.-smiling-_ as if he enjoyed the disrupted look on his captain's face.

"_Fuji.."_ Tezuka manage to say out of exasperation.

"_Ne, Tezuka..I don't think you gave me a satisfactory definition on what I did."_

Tezuka answered him with a sharp look. He had no idea what Fuji was trying to drive at, but the tone on the tensai's voice just didn't settle well on him. And Tezuka knew for sure that whatever is in the other boy's mind at that moment was just part of another devious scheme.

Tezuka sighed and tried to get up, but Fuji was quicker to pin him down on bed, unabling the captain to move any inch further.

"_Let me go.."_ Tezuka commanded in a calm tone, but one with a hint of authority.

Fuji opened his eyes and smiled mischievously.

"_Iie...unless you don't give me a thorough definition of what I asked..then I'm afraid I can't do that."_

Fuji's insane. Tezuka wanted to voice that out. But he knew it would only turn out to be a reckless attempt, for he was sure that if not a smile, then Fuji would only give him another answer which he would least expect. Tezuka closed his eyes and put the urge to push the other boy away, thinking that it would only worsen the situation. Besides, he couldn't dare to lose his cool in such little matters like this one. This was Fuji's game, and he knew it. All he has to do is to settle this once and for all in the quickest possible way.

But when he finally opened his eyes, and realized that Fuji had leaned closer, and that their faces were just few inches away from each other,...Tezuka concluded that the quickest and the _'only'_ possible way to get out of that situation without creating much compromise was to give in to what Fuji wanted.

_But just what on earth does Fuji want?_

Without even realizing the answer to his own question, Tezuka had managed to pull the tensai down into a passionate and exigent kiss. Even he, got amazed with his boldness and courage to do such.

And without much time to rationally ponder on what was exactly happening, he felt himself enjoying the warmth that the other guy was giving him in return_...because for Heaven's sake..._ ...Fuji was kissing him back with equal passion and ardor that he was giving- maybe even more..- And Tezuka, being the rational, cool, balanced,a nd respected captain of the Seigaku tennis club was more than aware of the fact that if they didn't stop what they were doing at the moment, they would end up doing more then that – which was for him, a total mockery on his willpower and sense of discipline which he had mastered few years back thenm – he wouldn't want that, of course.

And so, summoning the last ounce of will that he had, he finally broke from their kiss as he gasped for air.

Tezuka knew he looked flushed...and judging from Fuji's looks, who was apparently dazed at the moment as well, he knew he had to do a lot of repremanding on himself.

He stood up and straightened himself.

"_This, shouldn't happen...again.."_ he said coolly without looking at the other boy.

Fuji remained silent even as he heard the door slam behind his captain. He lied down on bed and closed his eyes as he gently touched his lips. Up until that moment, Fuji could still feel Tezuka's sweet and warm lips against his own...and he knew it wouldn't be too soon until he can fully set aside his captain's scent which continues to linger on his senses, as if he was just right beside him.

To Tezuka, it might just have been one of those unwanted incidents that are yet to be forgotten, but to Fuji, whose mentality was far different from the usual, what he had experienced with their tennis captain was one thing he cannot set aside.

Tezuka had given him an interesting definition of the kiss he initiated, and Fuji wondered what more his captain might had given if they went beyond.

The tensai smiled at the thought.

"_Ne, Tezuka,...you're really good at everything, aren't you?" _


End file.
